secret_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Procedure Lost
Introduction SUBJECT SAFE? IF YES, YOU MAY NOW IMMEDIATELY EXIT WITHOUT TAKING FURTHER ACTION. HAVE A NICE ONE. SUBJECT SAFE? IF NO, YOU MAY PROCEED WITH PROCEDURE LOST. PLEASE SCROLL DOWN... Hello, and welcome to Procedure Lost, designed to help you in case of an emergency. Unfortunately, an emergency may one day occur. It will hurt, and prevention is always better than cure. However, we cannot always ensure safety, and sometimes accidents happen... Dont stress. Even if The Corruption takes place, you can still fix yourself. You can still fix her. It just takes the right care. FILE: 18 Symptons: Crying, angst, anxiety, depression, grief Condition: Friend Corrupted Treatment: Procedure Lost 18 is a xx year old girl. She was an otherwise normal human being, until her friend got corrupted. This caused 18 so much stress that 18 is now emotionally unstable. It is required as of Dr. Past and the clinical office that Procedure Lost be administered to 18 as soon as possible. 18 is expected to recover soon after treatment. Leaperofnight (talk)] GUIDE TO PROCEDURE LOST Questions = A red brick that answers some questions that Dr. Past has predicted that you may have. We have tried to provide as much help as possible, and we would hate to fail in restoring your health. We are here to help. Please remember that. If we missed a question, we are so sorry, and we hope reading our other info can answer it. Stages = Some stages of emotions you may feel. These stages each have dos, donts and tips. Questions Hello there. Oh, you seem sad. Tell me, what do you need help with? Q: "What happy memory do I use now?" A: Real friends and your pets. Maybe even alternate RCs. Q: How do I avoid? A: Avoid comment sections, cartoon youtubers and anything cartoonish. Q: I am crying! HELP! Can I do anything to stop it? A: Eat food you love, and watch Spongebob. It'll numb your mind. Q: Who can I look up to now? A: There are other role models out there, plus you can have your friend back when she heals. Q: How long will this take? A: It depends, but around a few weeks. You will be healed up in "stages". Q: I feel like my mind is scarred forever! A: It's okay, it won't be no matter how much you fear. It is true that it will never go away now, but it will be better one day. Stages Stage Overview {1} Red Stage The first stage. If you have very recently seen the Corruption, you are in the Red Stage. {2} Orange Stage After a bit of healing, you will go from Red to Orange. {3} Pink Stage More healing and recovery can let you leap from Orange to Pink. Now you feel more comfortable around your Friend again, though not fully. {4} Blue Stage Soon, after you have recovered for a while, youll go from pink to blue. {5} Recovery After you have fully recovered, you have now officially recovered. For more info on the stages, click [https://secret-night.wikia.com/wiki/PL_Stages HERE]. Category:Procedure Lost